


The Art of Compromise and Living Life to the Fullest

by Warriorbard2012



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Fluff with a little bit of angst, For the Secret Sanvers Valentine’s Day Event 2020, Smut, married sanvers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:47:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22689472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Warriorbard2012/pseuds/Warriorbard2012
Summary: A quiet Valentine’s Day night with Alex and Maggie.
Relationships: Alex Danvers/Maggie Sawyer
Comments: 6
Kudos: 92
Collections: Secret Sanvers | A Sanvers Valentines Day Event





	The Art of Compromise and Living Life to the Fullest

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sapphicplatypus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sapphicplatypus/gifts).



> For Liz! 
> 
> Happy Valentine’s Day!

Alex stirred the sauce and tasted it with a spoon. She hummed in delight and put the lid back on the pot and took a slow step back from the stove, her crutches squeaking on the wooden floor. Her leg hurt and her shoulders and back were on fire from using the crutches too much, but nothing was going to stop her from making dinner for her wife. 

It was Valentine’s Day, and after last year’s roller coaster of emotions, Alex had decided that it would be better to not mention the day at all. Instead she would just make a quiet dinner for her wife and then spend the evening on the couch watching action films. Being with Maggie was enough and she didn’t need a special day to prove that her wife loved her and that she loved her wife. 

Feeling content and happy despite the pain in her leg, she hobbled over to the couch, put her feet up and sighed. She pulled her laptop over and opened a new tab in her web browser. Her fingers hovered over the keys for a long moment, but then she began to type. Soon a list of adoption agencies were starting at her and Alex felt a little overwhelmed at the sheer volume of them. She had no idea where to start. 

Their discussion about kids had been long and difficult, and for an agonizing moment Alex had been worried that this would be the straw that broke them, but instead it became a moment that brought them closer together. They had decided that now wasn’t the time to start a family and that they would table that discussion for a later date, when they both weren’t almost dying on a daily basis. Instead they had decided to start small and to get that dog that they had mentioned back when Alex had been in the tank. Hence the list of adoption agencies staring at her now. Alex had no idea that there were this many adoption agencies and rescues in and around National City. She had no idea where exactly to start looking and the little thumbnails of pictures made her fall in love with every dog listed. She shook her head, and set the laptop aside to worry about later. 

The sound of the key in the lock made her smile. Her grin grew wider when Maggie’s head appeared around the door. 

“Hey, babe.” Maggie said, giving Alex a loving smile of her own. “Can you help me with this?” 

“Sure.” Alex got slowly to her feet, put her crutches under her arms and moved towards the door. She held it open so that Maggie could juggle the paper grocery bags as she moved back inside. She tried to grab one, but Maggie waved her off, making a beeline for the counter. 

Alex double checked the floor outside their apartment door to make sure that there were no more bags and then shut the door and locked it behind her. When she turned around, Maggie was facing her and pulled something out of the bag. She held it up for Alex to take. “Here, I got you this.” 

Alex grinned when she saw it was a container of her favorite ice cream. “Yes, thank you love!” She took the offering and then bent down to place a kiss on Maggie’s lips. 

Maggie chuckled. “You’re welcome.” She kissed Alex slowly, then pulled her in for a gentle hug. “You’ve been a saint this week not mentioning or asking me what I wanted to do for Valentine’s Day. I just wanted you to know how much I appreciated it.” 

Alex’s eyes widened. “Of course… I know how upsetting this day is for you, and I know that you gave me a prom last year but you really didn’t need to. I just figured that settled it, and we would never mention it again.” 

“You are right about that. Valentine’s Day is a day that I’ll never forget or even like, but just because I don’t want to celebrate it, doesn’t mean that you can’t or that I can’t do something special for you. I know you, Alex. I know how much this mushy romantic crap means to you. Hence the ice cream.” She motioned towards the container. “I know it’s not much…” 

“It’s perfect.” Alex said, setting the container down on the counter and grabbing Maggie’s hand. “Thank you.” 

Maggie let out a breath, and Alex could see relief in her eyes. She hated the pain that always lurked in her wife’s eyes on this day which is why she knew how hard it was for Maggie to make this gesture. “But seriously, we don’t have to do anything. I’m perfectly okay with not even mentioning it.” 

Maggie sighed. “You are so stubbornly protective, and I love that about you.” She was going to say more, but the oven timer went off interrupting her. Alex went to move to get it, but Maggie shook her head. 

“I’ve got it. Go sit down okay, I can tell you are hurting.” Maggie patted Alex’s butt and then moved towards the oven. Knowing better than to argue, Alex moved back to the couch and propped up her leg with a pillow on the footstool. She watched Maggie move around the kitchen putting groceries away and dealing with dinner, in awe of her and how beautiful she was. 

After taking the garlic bread out of the oven, and dishing out the salad and spaghetti, she came back to the couch carrying two plates. Maggie handed one to Alex and then set hers down on the coffee table, before going back into the kitchen for wine. She opened the bottle that Lena had given them at their wedding a few months before and poured two glasses. 

“Here.” Maggie said, coming back over to set Alex’s glass on the table beside her. She stole a kiss as she leaned over to grab the remote and then sat down next to her wife. Alex expected her to grab her plate and to dig in, but was pleasantly surprised when Maggie grabbed her hand. 

“So what I was going to say before the timer interrupted us was that, you are so stubbornly protective of me, and I love that about you, but I need you to trust me when I say that I can handle this. I know my limits and I need to do this, not for you necessarily, but for me.” She paused for a second to gather her thoughts. 

“For years, I let this day define me, and I tried to pretend that it never happened, but it did. It did and it sucked, and I can’t pretend that I seeing hearts and Cupid and all of this pink crap everywhere doesn’t hurt, doesn’t remind me that my parents disowned me over something I have no control over or even something that I would want to change. I love our life together, I love being your wife, and I love being a woman that loves other women, and I’m tired of being ashamed of that.” Maggie sniffled, and Alex realized that she is crying. She quickly moved to pull Maggie into her arms, her dinner plate quickly set into the coffee table to be forgotten in the wake of both Maggie’s pain and her triumph. 

“You taught me that, my love.” Maggie whispered, her hand letting go of Alex’s to stroke her cheek instead. “Watching you come out and be true to yourself, and watching how you dealt with the aftermath of the kidnapping… you showed me how to be strong. You inspired me to go to therapy to talk about what happened with my parents and with Emily. I’ve come so far from the scared little girl who was outed and dropped off at her at her Aunt’s house on a cold and snowy February day. So thank you, for supporting me and loving me…” 

“Always!” Alex couldn’t help but interrupt. 

Maggie smiled, and kissed her softly. “You are so cute.” She sighed. “But seriously, bringing you your favorite ice cream on Valentine’s Day is no hardship.” 

“I don’t need any grand gestures, Maggie. I just need you, and that’s always enough.” Alex replied softly, feeling tears in her own eyes. 

“And that’s what makes me feel safe enough to do this, so hurry up and let’s finish dinner. We have ice cream to eat.” 

Alex laughed and gave Maggie a skeptic look. “I hope you aren’t eating my ice cream, otherwise you are going to be spending the rest of the evening otherwise occupied.” 

Maggie playfully smacked her shoulder and leaned over to pick up her plate. “No, Silly… I bought vegan ice cream for me, normal ice cream for you.” She looked Alex up and down with a seductive grin. “I have plans for you after dinner.” 

“Oh really?” 

“Yes, really.” Maggie raised an eye brow at her wife. “So get munching.” 

Alex laughed. “Yes, ma’am. Might as well get some practice in.” She winked and Maggie groaned. 

“That was lame, Danvers. I think I changed my mind about taking you to bed. A joke like that deserves the couch.” She teased back. 

Alex quickly apologized. “Sorry, not the couch please. The last time I slept on this, I had a neck ache for a week. I’ll behave.” 

“Only until I tell you not to right? I like it when you are bad.” 

Alex felt a flush of heat in her belly at Maggie’s words. Her wife was just so sexy when she talked like that, and Alex was only human… a very gay human. 

“God, I love you.” She said, unable to resist touching her for a moment longer. She placed her hand on Maggie’s jean covered thigh and rubbed her thumb over the fabric covered surface. She leaned over and placed her lips on Maggie’s as she used her other hand to take the plate from Maggie’s hand. Then gently she guided her to lean against the armrest and positioned herself over, her cast covered leg sticking out a weird angle as she leaned her weight on her forearms. 

Maggie’s eyes drifted to Alex’s arms, and swooned at the sight of her bulging biceps. She was always in awe of just how strong the Agent was, and this was a good reminder. Their lips met, and Maggie reached up to wrap her arms around Alex’s body running up and down her back. 

They made out like teenagers, until Alex finally collapsed onto her wife, almost knocking the breath right out of her. They both let out a pained groan, and then Maggie laughed. “Come on, love… let’s take this to the bed.” Alex nodded, her forehead dotted with sweat. 

Maggie kissed her and then rolled out from underneath her to sit up and grabbed her crutches from where they had fallen on the floor. She gently helped Alex stand up and walked with her towards the bed. Alex maneuvered the steps with only a little hesitation, Maggie’s comforting hand on her back guiding her, and collapsed on the bed. She set her crutches on the floor and then pulling Maggie into her arms. 

They kissed again, slow and deep this time. Maggie pulled away after what seemed like hours to undress first herself and then Alex. 

“I feel so lucky you know.” Maggie whispered, as her fingers traced patterns on Alex’s bare skin. “To be with you. I was so scared that night. I sat on the floor of my Aunt’s bathroom, wondering what I was going to do. I thought that what I had been taught was true, that being gay was a sin and I was going to hell. That being gay meant that I would never find someone to love or who would love me back… that I would never get married, never have a family, never be a whole person.” She paused, as Alex’s lips found her neck. “I’ve never been so glad to be proved wrong in my life.” Alex pulled back and looked down at her with quiet affection and love, waiting to hear what Maggie was going to say next. 

“It’s true what they say… it does get better. Nothing could be better than this.” She whispered, joy evident in her voice. Then she laughed, getting distracted by the sight of Alex’s perfect breasts. “Plus the view is pretty great.” 

Alex blushed and shook her head as Maggie pulled her closer. “Goober.” 

“Yeah, but I’m your Goober.” Maggie whispered against her lips, her fingers moving to take those perfect breasts in her hands. Alex sucked in a breath, as Maggie’s thumb traced a line over her nipple. 

“I can’t think when you do that.” 

“Good… don’t think. Just feel.” Maggie’s hands left her breasts for a second, moving down to Alex’s hips, to pull her closer. She paused, remembering the cast. 

“How are you feeling?” She pulled back to ask. 

Alex sighed a little. “It hurts.” She confessed quietly. 

Maggie nodded and gently rolled them over. She placed a pillow underneath Alex’s leg, kissed the skin above her case and gently moved in between her legs. 

“Let me do the work ok?” She patted Alex’s thigh, her intent clear. 

Alex nodded. She leaned her head back against the pillow and groaned in pleasure as Maggie’s fingers traced patterns up and down her thighs, moving closer and closer to where she wanted them the most. 

“Don’t tease.” Alex said after a few minutes when Maggie’s fingers hadn’t found the destination she desperately wanted them too. Her desire was like an inferno, consuming her from within. It was always like that with Maggie, she was a quick start, and it didn’t take much to get her off. Which was surprising considering that she had never been able to orgasm with a partner before. But after coming out and considering that her previous partners were all men, the explanation made sense. Right from the get go, Maggie seemed to be able to read her like a book and knew exactly which spots to touch or to lick to bring her to orgasm in the most delicious of ways. She had found it embarrassing at first, but then realized that Maggie enjoyed giving her pleasure and it didn’t matter how quick because she could always go again a few minutes later. Just another interesting thing that she hadn’t known about herself until Maggie. 

“Sorry.” Maggie apologized, realizing that her teasing touches had moved from pleasurable to painful, which of course was never the intention. She quickly moved her fingers up to Alex’s pussy, her thumb circling her clit. She moaned at the wetness she encountered, loving how turned on Alex was for her. 

“You are so wet.” She couldn’t help but moan. Alex let out a breathily laugh. “You are so sexy, like seriously you have no idea how hot you are. Sometimes you just say things in just this sexy way without meaning to and I feel like cumming.” 

Maggie’s eyebrows rose at the confession. “Hmm, we might have to explore that later, but right now, let’s say we do this the old fashioned way.” She brought two fingers to Alex’s entrance, and gently pressed them inside. They both moaned at the sensation. Maggie gave Alex a few seconds to adjust to the feeling and then began to thrust, moving her fingers slowly in and out. 

“Feel good?” Maggie asked, checking in.” 

“Yes.” Alex said, opening her eyes to look at her. “I love it when you go inside. Feels so good.” 

“Good.” Maggie said, changing positions slightly while never stopping her movements, so that she could kiss her while she made love to her. “I love you.” 

“I love you too.” Alex said, wrapping her arms around Maggie’s body and pulling her close as was possible with her leg. She cursed Reign for breaking it and then all thoughts left her head except for her wife and her magic fingers, when Maggie curled them and found that area inside her that never failed to drive her wild. 

“Fuck.” She whispered her breath coming in pants now, echoed by her wife’s own ragged breathing. Maggie’s fingers moved faster now and she backed up each thrust with her hips, giving her more power and more depth. Alex could feel her body start to clench, her walls closing around Maggie’s fingers hampering their movements as the waves of pleasure started to rise. 

“Yes, that’s it baby… cum for me.” Maggie encouraged. She added her thumb back into the equation, tracing Alex’s clit, once, twice, three times, before Alex let out a yell and came undone underneath of her. 

She held Alex’s tightly, never letting go, never stopping, only slowly as she worked Alex through her orgasm. Maggie loved the blissed out look on Alex’s face, and that goofy grin. Alex came back down slowly, her body shivering with an aftershock as Maggie gently pulled out and licked her fingers clean. 

“So good.” Maggie said, waving said fingers at her wife, when she realized that Alex was staring. 

They were silent for a long moment, the Alex gently reached for her. “Come here.” She whispered softly. Maggie complied, curling up next to her, with her head laying on Alex’s chest. 

“Give me a few minutes and I can return the favor.” Alex said, her fingers playing with Maggie’s hair. 

Maggie nodded but didn’t say anything. Instead she sighed and closed her eyes feeling content. “Happy Valentine’s Day, Alex.” 

She felt Alex smile as her wife replied. “Happy Valentine’s Day to you too Maggie. I love you and I hope you know that I’m so proud of you, for everything that you have gone through and everything you’ve become. You are an amazing woman, and I’m proud and honored to be your wife.” 

Maggie took a deep breath, feeling a little teary eyed at Alex’s words. “Me too, babe.” She placed a soft kiss on Alex’s breast right above her heart. “Ride or die, my love.” 

“Ride or die.” Alex responded quietly and held Maggie tighter. They didn’t mean to fall asleep, but they did. When they woke, they both laughed at falling asleep and Maggie got up to put away the food and to sneak the ice cream back to bed. They traded cartons and took turns spoon feeding each other their ice cream, while talked about work and their plans for the weeks ahead. Alex and Maggie could think of no better way to spend Valentine’s Day, then by doing what made them the happiest as a couple, the everyday ordinary things and living life to its fullest.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Valentine’s Day to everyone in the Sanvers fandom! Thanks for reading!


End file.
